The invention relates to a pluggable module for a data transport card of a wavelength division multiplexing system and a corresponding method for transporting data via an optical fibre.
In a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) system multiple optical carrier signals are multiplexed on a single optical fibre by using different wavelengths or colors of laser light to carry different optical signals. The wavelength division multiplexing technology uses efficiently the capacity of an optical fibre and enables a bidirectional communication over one optical fibre. The wavelength division multiplex (WDM) systems allow to expand the capacity of the network without laying additional fibres. WDM systems can operate on single mode fibre optical cables.
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems can comprise coarse and dense wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems. Optical fibres can be used to transmit optical data signals to transport information data from at least one source client to at least one target client. Each client can provide one or several high speed data streams of different formats such as Ethernet data streams, InfiniBand data streams or Fibre Channel data streams.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a pluggable module for a data transport card of a wavelength division multiplexing system allowing the flexible connection between clients generating or evaluating high speed data streams.